What lies Withen Wickedkits heart, her story
by KissingButterfly's
Summary: Born into a dark world and hated by her clan, Fallenclan ,Wickedkit must learn to except the fact that she is part of a legend and her power is feared by all. Will she be able to save herself, and all the cats she loves, from her own dark gift. plz Review
1. Fallenclan

**FallenClan**

Leader: Hauntedstar: Black tom with white tail, has long claws.

Deputy:

Deathberry: Dark amber red she-cat with a black tail.

Medicine Cat:

Cloverleaf: Grayish black tabby with orange eyes.

Warriors:

Frostbite: White she-cat with piercing blue eyes, short temper.

Fogcloud: Brother of Frostbite, white tinged with gray.

Flywing: Beautiful pure gray she-cat with green eyes.

Wildflower: Dark brown she-cat, with black spots.

Lakestorm: Dark blue tom with abnormally long claws.

Ivyclaw: Whitish gray tom with a brown face.

Poisonscar: Blue tom with black stripes across his back, and a scar above its ear.

Emptysoul: Brown tom, blind, has a strong sense of smell.

Queens and kits:

Doomsoul: Pitch black she-cat that was once a loner, kits: Wickedkit.

Ghostflower: Pure white she-cat, kits: Melonkit, Harshkit, Sorrowkit.

Apprentices:

Foxpaw: Brownish red tom, Mentor: Deathberry.

Owlpaw: White she-cat, Mentor : Frostbite.

Wolfpaw: Dark Brownish gray tom, Mentor: Lakestorm.

Elders:

Burnmark: Old black tom with a burned face.

Soursoul: Old gray she-cat with yellow teeth, short tempered.


	2. Prologe

Doomsoul looked up into the pitch black sky; the sky was lighted only by the moon and the stars that surrounded it. Doomsouls eyes where drawn to a strange light, coming from a pond and hidden by the bracken.

Quietly Doomsoul stepped through the bushes into the bright clearing. A small pond stood in front of her, reflecting the moon above.

"You have come," said an old withered voice. Doomsoul spun around. Standing in front of her was an old white tom that was missing an ear. The tom smiled a sly smile.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you, that's not my job," He meowed his voice calm.

"Who are you?!" Doomsoul hissed.

"I think the question is who-are-you?" the tom replied.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You shouldn't be," the tom meowed.

"I am Doomsoul, I am bearing kits, and I need shelter, "Doomsoul explained hinting at the word" shelter".

"Then you have came to the right place, follow me," the tom told. Doomsoul followed the tom. Trees loomed above her, and the path was dark. Doomsoul noticed strange eyes peering at her through the trees, quickly she looked ahead.

You still haven't told me your name," Doomsoul.

"I am Eldstar, leader of Soulclan," Eldstar announced.

"Soulclan?" Doomsoul thought aloud.

"Yes, you are in our territory," Eldstar explained his voice calm and malevolent.

"Our?" Doomsoul asked. Suddenly Eldstar came to a stop.

"Here we are," He meowed, pointing with his tail at a clearing filled with cats. We walked through the bushes into the clearing, cats starred as Eldstar led Doomsoul into the Queens den, which was surrounded with thorns and bushes.

"You can stay here, until you give life to your kits, I will explain everything else in the morning, for now get some sleep, a Warrior will bring you some kill." Eldstar told.

Doomsoul looked strongly at the white cat, her eyes filling with compassion and hope for her and her unborn kits.

.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Kittykatmittennz: **_**the cats in this story are my own and BrockenClan does not live in the Forrest with the cats from the warrior books, in fact they only have heard legends of the great Thunderclan that fought bravely against Tigerstar, and Bloodclan…my clan lives in a far away Forrest from a two-leg point of view it would be about 20 miles away… **

Doomsoul closed her eyes tightly as she began to feel the pain of the kits. Her whole life she had wanted kits of her own, and now here she was in a clan she knew nothing about, barring kits that where ready to see the light. Any moment now and she would have her own kits, which she would watch grow and have kits of their own.

"Doomsoul, are you ready?" Cloverleaf asked, she was BrokenClan's medicine cat.

"Yes," Doomsoul simply said between breathes.

The pains began to grow worse, as Doomsoul came closer to giving birth, she wished her mate was with her, so she wouldn't feel so alone, but she knew that it was impossible he was dead, he had died protecting her from SilverClan, the clan that abandoned them when they found out that she was barring the kits from the dark prophecy.

Suddenly the pain in Doomsoul belly became on bearable. Doomsoul scratched at the moss bedding, her claws digging through the moss deep into the ground.

"They are coming!!"Doomsoul screeched the sound could be heard by all of the Clan.

Cloverleaf came running through the bushes into the medicine den.

"Take these," Cloverleaf told holding out some bitter berries. "They will help with the pain,"

Doomsoul licked up the berries, quickly swallowing down the bitter berries without tasting them. Doomsoul's eyes were drawn to Cloverleaf's orange eyes.

"Please...don't leave me alone," Doomsoul cried her voice soft and warn.

Cloverleaf smiled at Doomsoul, "I would never leave you, your part of the Clan now," she meowed.

"Than…ks! Hsssrr!!" Doomsoul hissed, she could feel the kit coming, she pushed hard, ignoring the pain, pushing past it, letting herself out of her body, moments later a small kit laid at her side.

"Good you're done…" Cloverleaf meowed, looking down at the Pitch black kit laying next to Doomsoul.

"Wickedkit…" Doomsoul muttered, closing her eyes and resting.

Cloverleaf looked at the kit once more, this time she noticed something in the cats forehead, it was a small shiny blue rock. Cloverleaf reached down towards the small object trying to paw it away. The rock didn't move. it was pressed and centered deep into the kits forehead, and it shined with a blue glow. The rock could not be moved.

Cloverleaf walked outside of the small cave, which was her den, outside the clearing was filled with curious cat all wondering what going on. The leader Hauntedstar stood at the front of the worried cats.

"What has happen?" Hauntedstar questioned, his eyes hinting his interest.

"She has given birth to one kit, she doesn't know but she had two other's…there dead..." Cloverleaf meowed, her voice almost a whisper.

"How?" Came a voice, it was Frostbites firm voice as she pushed to the front of the group of cats. Frostbite was Doomsoul's best friend.

"They died at birth, the kit she has now though is healthier then ever…except there is one thing that I don't get…" Cloverleaf explained, her eyes lost in her words.

"What?" Hauntedstar, asked.

"Come I will show you," Cloverleaf meowed. Hauntedstar followed Cloverleaf into the medicine den, his eyes widened as he saw the strange blue stone that was imbedded into the kits skull.

"What is this!?" Hauntedstar questioned.

"I don't know," Cloverleaf explained.

**KittyKatMittenzz: Ok the stone is a sapphire, and it is the key to Wickedkits power…I won't give anything else away. And yes I am planning to change the point of few to Wickedkit……This Chapter is not finished…**


	4. chapter 1 continued

One moon later

Wickedkit strolled out of the nursery; she blinked at the bright light that shined down on the clearing, cats where still waking up and Wickedkit was hungry. She walked over to the fresh kill pile that was located next to the warriors den; the warriors stacked all the food on a boulder, Wickedkit took a fresh plump mouse from the pile. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish it but she didn't care.

Wickedkit sat down in the middle of the clearing, she could see her mother Doomsoul talking with Frostbite by Hauntedstar's den; he had the safest den in the camp. It was called Branded Tree; it was hollowed out and could fit about three cats inside. Wickedkit eyed the den curiously, she wondered what made the leader so special, and why was he the one that got the safest den? shouldn't his clan come first.

Foxpaw, Owlpaw, and Wolfpaw where just waking up Wickedkit smiled and ran towards the sleepy apprentices.

"Hey, where are you guys going?!" Wickedkit meowed enthusiastically. She looked up at Wolfpaw who was much taller then her.

"None of your Berry paste!" Owlpaw teased. "Why don't you go back to the nurse…"She began.

"We are going to train at the Flower spot," Wolfpaw spoke up interrupting Owlpaw's rude statement.

Wickedkit smiled at Wolfpaw, and then turned her head towards Owlpaw triumph in her eyes. "So can I come with?!" Wickedkit asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Owlpaw objected looking at her brother for closure.

"I don't think Hauntedstar would like that," Wolfpaw explained looking down at Wickedkit's small body. "I'm sorry, maybe when you're a warrior," He finished.

"No! I don't want to be a Warrior! I don't want anything to do with the Warrior code! why are you all such fox dung's?! And why can't I do what I want?!" Wickedkit complained her jet black pelt puffing out. Doomsoul could here Wickedkit yelling she ran over towards her daughter.

"Hey come down," Foxpaw meowed, as Doomsoul walked to Wickedkit's side. Owlpaw walked away annoyed Foxpaw following after her.

"What's going on?" Doomsoul asked starring down at her angered kit.

"Are you coming?" Owlpaw called. She Stood with Foxpaw at the thorn wall entrance that surrounded the camp.

"Hold on!" Wolfpaw answered. "Wickedkit wants to go train with us, and she is frustrated," Wolfpaw explained sticking up for Wickedkit.

Doomsoul meowed with laughter. "You can't go outside of the camp, you know that," Doomsoul lectured. Wickedkit looked up at her mother. She knew she couldn't win against her. But she hated the warrior code and she hated Starclan, Wickedkit turned away from her mother, strolling back to the nursery, head down. _They don't understand, I can't be trapped in the clan forever, I hate it!! Its not fare, I don't want to be a warrior, or a medicine cat, I want to be me. I want freedom. Thanks Wolfpaw._

**Kittycatmittenzz: Ok this is the start of Wickedkit's treachery, its small right now, but it gets worse… this is chapter 1 continued… **

As the sun went down a silence filled the camp as cats began to disappear into there Dens. Wickedkit lay close to her mother, her black pelt touching Doomsoul's lighter black pelt. A small gust of wind swept its way into the nursery, blowing across Wickedkit's fur, and sending a shiver down her spine. Doomsoul noticed her daughter shivering beside her; she rapped her black tail around Wickedkit's small body.

"Mother?" Wickedkit whispered.

"Yes, what is it?" Doomsoul replied her voice hushed.

"I don't want to be part of a clan, I don't like all the rule's," Wickedkit meowed. Outside all the cats had moved to there den's and the moon shined brightly in the sky.

"Wickedkit, we don't get everything we want, we aren't leaving the clan, we are safe here," Doomsoul explained, her eye's closed, and unaware of Wickedkit frustration.  
"Safe from what?" Wickedkit questioned her eye's scanning her mother's blank face. Doomsoul didn't respond she was sound asleep. Wickedkit closed her eyes and fell into a deep dream…

_A pure white sky stood over head the tree's looming above Wickedkit; she stood in the middle of a thick Forrest. Wickedkit looked around, observing the trees and the bracken. Suddenly her stare rested on a strange cat standing in front of her, the cat starred Wickedkit straight in the eyes, glaring at her with hatred. Wickedkit starred back at the Brown cat in front of her, challenging his glare. _

_"Who are you?!" Wickedkit spoke, her voice stern and defiant. The cat said nothing._

_"Tell me who you are, or all cut your throat out!" Wickedkit screeched this time her voice squeaky and childish. Wickedkit smiled at herself she felt powerful and brave._

_"Do you know who I am?" The brown cat murmured, Wickedkit could barley hear._

_"No! That's why I'm asking!" Wickedkit snapped, walking towards the brown cat._

_The brown cat turned its back on Wickedkit running deep into the Forrest, Wickedkit fallowed trying to keep up with the speedy cat, for a moment she could feel the soft earth beneath her feet, and then suddenly it was rough. Wickedkit starred down at her paws, the soft grass that she had been running on was now sharp rocks, Wickedkit stopped as she realized she wasn't in a Forrest anymore. And the brown cat was gone. She didn't know why but for some reason Wickedkit got the feeling that the cat disliked her._

_"Its ok wake up!" a voice said._

__Wickedkit awoke abruptly, her fur was soaked, Doomsoul starred down at her. And Ghostflower stood next to her, her body shaking nervously. Bright morning light shined down into Wickedkit's eye's as she got to her paws. Wickedkit could hear other cats outside sharing tongue. And she could hear Hauntedstar preparing a hunting patrol.

"Are you ok?" Doomsoul asked she seemed calmer then Ghostflower.

"I'm fine mother, what's wrong with Ghostflower?" Wickedkit asked confused.

"I swear I know what I saw, that kit is a danger to this clan! I am reporting this to Hauntedstar at once!" Ghostflower cried, before running outside.

"What's going on mom," Wickedkit asked.

"Don't worry about it, everything is fine, are you hungry?" Doomsoul meowed hinting at the mouse lying at her paws. "It is for you, Wolfpaw brought it over before he left for training at the Flower Spot," Wickedkit bit into the fresh kill, chewing her food slowly. Doomsoul bit down into the mouse, finishing the last of it.

"Let all cat old enough to catch there own pray come to the Branded tree for a clan meeting," Hauntedstar announced. Wickedkit peeked her head out of the nursery as she watched her mother join the crowd of cats.

"Cats!" Hauntedstar began. "We have a problem, last night a cat was stolen from the clan!" suddenly cats began to whisper in hushed tones as Hauntedstar told what had happen.

"What cat?" came a voice from the back of the crowd of cats, it was Emptysoul's.

"Ghostflower's kit Sorrowkit," Hauntedstar meowed lowering his head with sadness. Wickedkit looked over at Ghostflower who was glaring at her from the crowd of cats. Maybe that was the reason she was angry.

Wickedkit walked out of the nursery, walking over to the spot where Wolfpaw and his kin stood. "Thanks for the mouse," Wickedkit murmured stroking Wolfpaw's face with her tail.

"No problem," Wolfpaw meowed with a slight purr. Owlpaw stood at the front of the Warrior den she turned hissed when she saw Wickedkit talking with her brother Wolfpaw.

Wickedkit returned to her den, as the sun slowly excelled into the blue sky, and a light breeze blew through the trees. Ghostflower was on a patrol with Hauntedstar, the clan deputy Deathberry and two warriors, Frostbite and Fogcloud they had left to search for Ghostflower's missing kit.

Wickedkit lay down in the warm moss bedding of the nursery; her mother was out in the clearing talking with the elders. While Owlpaw, Wolfpaw and Foxpaw shared tongues by the Warrior's den. An empty feeling arose in Wickedkit, she never felt so alone. Tonight was the gathering with Meadowclan; it would be interesting to meet cats from another clan. It was perfect Wickedkit would go to the gathering even if it meant sneaking off.

**KittyKatMittenzz:This is the end of Chapter 1 please read and review…**


End file.
